1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lighting sources and more particularly to a light source with flashlight, e.g. for projecting a beam of light, and lantern function, e.g. for a 360 degree light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable lighting is typically designed with the task in mind. Accordingly, flashlights are designed to focus a beam of light for peering into dark corners or cast light longer distances. In contrast, lanterns are designed for general lighting to cast light short distances but in all directions.
Conventional flashlights are designed to be powered by batteries installed within a barrel of the flashlight rearwardly of the light source. Because of this placement of the batteries with respect to the light source, it is generally impossible for the flashlight to also be tasked to provide lantern-like lighting in a full circle. Instead, and because the battery placement would block at least some of the light from the light source, such devices are designed to provide general task lighting at an obtuse angle rather than one that is greater than 180 degrees much less a full 360 degrees.
Accordingly, the need exists for a combination lighting device that fulfills both a flashlight function and a lantern function to maximize illumination.